The Game of Childhood
by Exagie
Summary: Alice, stuck in another game of key and box, finds herself admists Wonderlandian children in an eternal summer.


**Hey guys. Welcome to the last story of the "Game Of…" series. It's been a long couple years since I started this project, and I wanted to discuss it a little bit before we get into the story. First, I would like to thank **_**each and every one of you**_** for sticking around this long to read this series. Your encouragement and support has helped me realize that my favorite thing to do in the world is to write, and I am now given an opportunity to major in screenwriting. Without the support of each and every one of you, I would have never been confident enough to decide that this is what I want to do for the rest of my life, and I thank all of you for that from the very bottom of my heart.**

**Second, I would like to apologize for how long it has taken me- and will continue to take me until this story is done- to update this series. When I started this series with "The Game of All Hallow's Eve", I did not intend to go any farther than that. The writing in that story- and the others that continued after- is incredibly amateur, the characters become very OOC, and there is more fanservice than actual plot: basically, it's a high school Freshman's writing. I understand a completely new perspective and insight to the characters now, which makes it harder to continue this story because they are so far from each other. I attempted to keep them IC in this final story without changing too much of what you guys have become familiar with in the earlier stories. Finding that balance is hard, and I hope you can forgive me for the likelihood of messing it up in this story.**

**In the meantime, I think it's about time I finished rambling. The moment you've all been waiting for ladies and gents, "The Game of Childhood"!**

* * *

**1\. Beginning of Goodbye**

Ice. It hung from the trees like glass bulbs, sparkling in what little sunlight peaked through the grim overcast. Snow, so white and pure, crunched lightly beneath her bare feet. Alice walked through the blanketed forest, seemingly untouched by the frosted winter weather.

She continued further between the bent arches of the trees, following their winding makeshift path. A breeze blew by, tousling her loose hair. She did not shiver, despite her bare arms and thin negligee. It wasn't until she reached the end where a small pool of water rested. Alice knelt down beside it, nesting into the snow. She traced her fingers over the water. It was warm.

"I'm impressed." She whispered, twirling a little circle into the water. A reflection appeared on the other side; familiar wine hair spread this way and that, while a firm black eyepatch covered one of his red pupils.

"I'm glad you like it." Joker smiled up at her briefly.

"Mhm." The words didn't match her voice. It couldn't. Alice stared past him, her mind far off elsewhere. White frowned.

One moment he was in the water. The next, he was beside her, petting her hair. "What is it? Does the young lady not like the dream?"

She didn't have to look at him to know what he wore. Instead of his usual circus attire, White had been wearing silky red pajamas in her dreams as of late. She wasn't sure if it was meant to make her feel more comfortable about her own nightgown or if it was for his own comfort, but she had stopped caring about it so much after the first week.

"I thought only Nightmare could create dreams." Alice confessed, changing the subject. "But you've managed to surprise me again."

"Well they aren't easy, but…" She wasn't sure if White had trailed off or if she'd just stopped paying attention. The brunette stared into the water, the clear liquid pulling her mind away. Back to another time, another month…

Last month to be exact. April had passed with such a nauseating blur that the mere thought of it made Alice feel sick. The last game… She shivered at the thought.

White noticed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She mentally tried to shake him off. She wanted to shake everything off. Every game she had been pulled into, every key that seemed to cause greater doom to herself and her friends. Was it worth it? Was staying in Wonderland really worth all of this anxiety, all of this pain?

She couldn't shake it off. Alice couldn't forget how she ended the last game; how White had forced her into his hand, how Black had seen… The events that had followed were not happy ones, she could recall.

* * *

"_Black!" Alice called, her throat dry. "Black!"_

_She raced after him, hall after hall, cell after cell, always seeming a little farther away from him than when she had begun. His figure disappeared behind various stone walls and turns, not because he was running, but because this was his realm. If he didn't want to be found, he could do just that._

"_Black!" _

_The prison guard stopped. Alice rushed toward him panting. He didn't turn towards her._

"_Black…" Alice moved forward. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He violently shrugged it off._

"_What do you want?" He snapped. _

"_Black, it's a misunderstanding!" She cried. "That's not—White and I aren't—"_

"_I don't care what you are!" Black hissed. She cringed. "What the hell you do with him isn't my concern!"_

"_But… The necklace…" Alice spoke meekly. She could feel the tears swelling up at her eyes now. She bit her lip, trying to hold them in._

"_The necklace means nothing!" He shouted. "What? Did you think I actually gave a shit about your scrawny ass? Did you think I actually _cared _about you?"_

"_B-Black…" She couldn't stop the tears now. They fell freely over her cheeks, rolling down her blushing face. Her heart squeezed in pain, beating harshly inside her chest._

"_You need to stop living in this delusional fantasy you have about us." He stepped forward, holding his whip out at her. "We are not friends, we are not lovers; I don't even like you. I don't give a fuck about what happens between you and Joker. Got it?"_

* * *

He hadn't spoken to her after that. Their interactions had been limited to silent moments in which he took a dinner plate to another room or awkward meetings in the halls that left Alice trying to find the right words to speak while Black brushed her off.

She supposed, all in all, it wasn't _entirely_ awful. She didn't need to deal with him calling her names or making such vulgar suggestions. Besides, they were both "Joker" after all. White had said it himself; they were two sides of the same coin. She couldn't have one without the other. At least, that's what she tried to tell herself. But sitting in White's arms, in a fabricated lie he created to keep her nerves content with him, she couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

Alice shifted her weight underneath him, prying herself a little from his hold. White retracted his arms, pressing them into the snow instead. "What's wrong, Alice?"

"Nothing." She splashed the water gently, rippling her own reflection. "I think I'm ready to wake up now."

"Already? But you've barely dreamt." White glanced around. He reached behind her, pulling some berries off of a nearby bush. He held them out to her in large, sugar-glazed drops. "Why don't you eat something? You didn't have very much for dinner."

"I'm fine." Alice insisted, rising to her feet. She dusted the snow from her gown, avoiding all eye contact with him. White watched her, dejected. "I just want to wake up now."

"Very well." White stood. Dusts of white fluff fell off of him, leaving his pajamas clean. Alice continued dusting off her dress, although nothing remained. White watched. Sensing him, she hesitantly looked up, meeting his gaze. She wished she hadn't.

There wasn't malice or deceit as he looked at her. It wasn't the face of some evil monster she had imagined when he forced her to confess she loved him. It was concern and sadness. A pang of guilt swept over her. In the course of a month, despite his intentions, he truly did try to make her happy. He let her perform tricks in the circus, didn't object to her seeing her friends, and even made up these beautiful dreams for her to explore at night. He didn't hate her. If anything, he cared. He, much like his counterpart, just wasn't very good at expressing his feelings.

But now wasn't the time to think about that.

White leaned forward and planted a kiss atop her head. She closed her eyes, sighing lightly. It had become his ritual goodbye for the night. When he pulled away, her fingers gave a gentle wave before the beautiful, frost-covered landscape disappeared before her; and Joker with it.

* * *

Mornings were hard. After a quick shower and breakfast, Alice was off to work. Practicing in the circus gave her something to do; something else for her mind to focus on. White had no problem teaching her the ropes of performing, and while she was less than desirable at the tasks he gave, she tried her best. That was as much as she could do.

Alice found herself attempting to balance on a giant ball today, rolling it back and forth underneath her feet. She recalled being terrified of the prospect a few weeks prior, having fallen off on several occasions- much to Joker's amusement, she would not forget. But now, it seemed far more stable beneath her feet.

The foreigner weighed herself on the ball a little before rolling forward around the giant circus ring. Today seemed different. As she glanced up at the tightrope and again around the ring, she began to take note of the complete lack of circus children practicing along with her. Confused, she slowed, but did not stop entirely. Where had everyone gone?

"You up there!" Alice brought herself to a halt. Glancing downward from her ball, Joker stood at the bottom, his arms crossed firmly in front of his chest.

_Black. _Alice thought, suddenly feeling lighter. A smile spread across her face. _He talked to me._

"Get down! Now!" He ordered. Alice nodded, rolling the ball to a nearby pole. She gripped the ladder attached to the structure and slowly climbed down. Black waited at the bottom for her, an impatient glare on his face.

"Black-" She began eagerly. He quickly cut her off.

"Didn't you bother to read the sign outside? The circus is closed for maintenance today." He snapped, gesturing his whip toward the circus entrance. Alice blinked in confusion.

"Maintenance?" Joker grabbed her by her elbow and proceeded to drag her toward the exit. "Wait! Black! Black, stop it! You're hurting my arm!" He ignored her pleas, instead shoving her outside of the circus tent and into the bright daylight. Alice stumbled forward, barely catching her balance. Turning back to him, she shouted, "Black! Would you at least _acknowledge _that I'm talking to you?!"

The Jester disappeared behind the circus tent flaps, disregarding her presence. Again. Frustrated and hurt, Alice stormed back into the tent, following after him. Black turned, noticing her stubborn attempt.

"What part of the circus is closed _don't _you understand?!" He demanded, marching back up to her. Alice sidestepped between the audience seats, moving away.

"Black, you can't ignore me forever!" She yelled, continuing to move away as he pursued her.

"I can do whatever I damn well please!" He argued.

"Can't you even _listen _to what I have to say?!" The brunette carefully climbed over a set of seats, moving down another aisle. Black followed.

"There is nothing to say!"

"That's not true!"

He grabbed a hold of her wrist. Alice tugged, trying to pry herself away, but Joker pulled her forward. She expected him to drag her straight back to the exit and throw her out. He didn't. They stared at each other, long and hard. Alice hesitantly took a step closer, closing off the distance between them. Joker stared down at her, his lips pressed in a firm line.

_He looks tired. _She noticed, her eyes darting between the dark circles underneath his eyes. How had the prison been lately? Was it busy? Was he sleeping properly? Worrisome thoughts ran through her head. What had been going on in his life while she frolicked about at the circus? She cautiously reached her hand toward his face.

"Black…" She started.

"You should go now." He released her wrist suddenly, stepping to the side. Alice stared up at him, longing and rejection pained in her blue eyes. Joker looked past her, staring at the other side of the circus ring.

"Okay." She murmured. Alice ducked her head and walked past him, disappearing through the tent flaps. She had thought that talking to him would clarify all their problems. She had hoped that if she could get him to speak to her, they could explain their situations. They could be happy together.

But now, she felt lonelier than she had before.

* * *

Dinnertime came by slowly, but Alice was grateful for its arrival. Banned from the circus, she had spent most of the day in her room reading books she'd borrowed from Blood- at least, she attempted to. She found it hard to keep up a distraction. White had stopped in to say hello, dressed up in Black's prison uniform. Apparently the prison had been busy; White hardly stopped to see her, which was rare as of recent. Not that she minded too much, usually, but today seemed exceptionally boring and difficult to keep Black off of her mind.

_He talked to me._ She thought, filling up the three solidary dinner plates with the seafood she'd prepared. _He actually talked to me today._

Alice was surprised to find both Jokers gathered at the dinner table, talking amongst themselves. Curious, she served the plates along the table, setting a pitcher of water in the middle. They ceased their talking immediately upon her arrival, both watching her as she finished setting the table. Alice sat down between them, unsure of where to really take her place.

"So you're having dinner with us tonight, Black?" Alice asked. _I got him to talk to me once today. _She thought. _Maybe I can keep it going._

He grunted in response, popping a piece of shrimp in his mouth. Well, it wasn't a word, but she would take it.

"Actually, Alice, he's here because we have something important to tell you." White spoke up, glancing toward his counterpart. Black looked at neither of them, seeming more interested with the shine of his fork than their presence.

"Yes…?" The foreigner glanced between them.

"The world is going to be shifting soon." White explained. "With it, so will we."

"You're leaving?" Alice stared at Black, her heart suddenly in her throat.

"I'm sure you've noticed that the circus is under maintenance." White noted, pulling her attention towards him. "We won't be performing anymore shows. We're packing everything up to move to the next land."

"…I see." The brunette said after a long moment of silence.

"We would like you to come with us." White took her hand in his, stroking the top of her knuckles. "_I_ would like you to come."

"I…" Alice trailed off. Black was staring at her now, out of the corner of his eye. He waited, much like his counterpart, for her answer. "I… I think I need some time to think about it."

"I understand." White patted her thigh underneath the table. Alice shifted uncomfortably away. Did Black notice? She wasn't sure. "Give it some thought. Sleep on it. There's still two weeks before the move."

_Two weeks? _She thought, suddenly panic-stricken. Two weeks was not very much time at all. Could she say goodbye to her friends in that amount of time? Could she even say goodbye? She stared at Black from the corner of her eye. Could she move with him as well, wherever they would go? The thoughts pulled at her heart, and suddenly, her appetite was gone. Alice rose from the table, surprising both men who had already begun to dig into their food.

"Aren't you going to eat, Alice?" White asked.

"No thank you. I'm not very hungry right now." She confessed. White opened his mouth to speak again, but she cut him off. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll retire early for the night."

If there were objections, Alice didn't hear any. She was out of the room as quickly as she could manage, making her way hurriedly back to her bedroom. What would she come to expect from living with them, only knowing them? She had so many friends here. Was she willing to let them all go to live in a new world with Joker? How did she even _feel _about Joker? White was kind, sure, but something just didn't sit right with her about him. And Black…

_What am I going to do about Black?_

"Oh!"

Alice fell, her hands and knees slamming violently against the stone floor. She lay there for a moment in confusion, trying to process what just happened. Sitting upright, she saw her hands were scraped a terrible bit, and a gash stung from her knee. She hissed through her clenched teeth as she carefully removed her bloody sock from her knee.

"We should really get safer floors." She mumbled to herself. "What did I trip on?"

Alice turned around, running her hands over the cracks in the floor to find the culprit. There weren't any toys scattered about for once. It had to be something else.

"Aha!" She cried, her fingers running along a thin tube of metal. She lifted it up to examine it. A yellow key with the head of a diamond stared back at her. It glinted underneath the dim prison lights, taunting her. The brunette gripped it tightly between her hands, glaring down at the metal.

"Alice? Are you alright?" The foreigner jumped, shoving the key into a pocket on her apron out of relax.

"Huh?" Was all she managed. Both Jokers walked forward, Black eyeing her over while White tilted his head curiously.

"We heard you fall. Are you okay?" White asked, kneeling down.

"Oh. Um, yeah." Alice looked back at her injuries. She had completely forgotten about the gash in her knee, but now that she was reminded, it stung harsher than before.

"Holy shit, your leg." Black spoke up, surprising the both of them.

"Um, yeah… It's really not that bad." She lied. Black raised a skeptical eyebrow. White attempted to help her up, but Alice seethed in its sharp pain.

"Not bad, huh?" Black grumbled.

"I'll patch you up." White said, wrapping an arm around her torso. Alice reached an arm over his shoulders, supporting herself on one leg.

"We'll need the disinfectant. Black-" Alice said, secretly pleased that he responded to her. "Can you grab the alcohol from the cabinet outside the bathroom? It's in a big clear bottle."

"Sure." He said, physically surprising himself. Alice smiled a little, watching him disappear down the hall. White carried her back to the kitchen- the nearest room. She wobbled along with him, although her leg wasn't what worried her for the moment. She couldn't help but focus on the little yellow key in her apron pocket and wonder what weight it truly carried.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for sticking around for this chapter! I've been using this story as a means of practice to get myself in a writing mood to work on my original works, so hopefully that'll help with actually getting this story done! I have a couple ideas on how I'll end this, and I haven't really decided on one yet, but we'll see where this takes us. Anyways, thank you guys so much, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye! : )**


End file.
